


When You Are Not You

by OnceAPotterTime



Series: The Chosen Girl and the Dark Family [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Dark Neville Longbottom, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAPotterTime/pseuds/OnceAPotterTime
Summary: Harry Potter knows he is Harry Potter but he is being told otherwise. Apperently he is Ursa Aquarius Black-Lestrange... daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and her pratically non-existent husband who is Harry's father. Neville ends up in the same perdiciment by also apperently Scorpious Cygnus Malfoy twin of Draco Malfoy. They both find this out when they are 'kidnapped' when they run to get Sirius to safety. What will Harry do when there is a family willing to love him. What will he do when they expect him to be Ursa, a girl, when all he remembers is being a guy.





	1. Prolouge

Bellatrix growled, “Where is my baby.” The other woman didn’t say anything.

Bellatrix gave an insane giggle “Where is _your_ baby, but is it really yours,” she hissed.

Alice Longbottom tried to fire a curse when she felt the crucio. How could she have been that stupid. Bellatrix was an incredible dueler.“You will never get Neville, he is not the chosen one, your master is dead,” Alice forced out.

Bellatrix giggled again, “I don’t care about the Dark Lord right now, Where. Is. My. Baby!” She finished with a sneer. Alice laughed, “ Your baby is dead you-!” Alice didn’t finish because she was in pain again. Rabastan Lestrange came into view with his wand held high pointing at Alice. He turned to Bellatrix, “Rodolphus is finishing with the other Longbottom, no sign of Neville,” he said.

Bellatrix paused staring at a victorious Alice before snarling, “You are going to regret **that** , Where is the boy. Where is my nephew!" Alice didn't say anything just fired an nonverbal reducto to Rabastan. He dodged and Alice could hear screams of pain that could have only come from her husband, Frank.

Bellatrix seemed to hear it too as she relaxed, "You may be a very good Auror but I have years on you and your Husband. You both have just come out of the academy, when you were just a wee little first year I was in the big bad world throwing crucio's and killing curses. You have no chance so goodbye,"

Another crucio found her and Alice screamed in agony and fell to the ground. The only comfort she had was that This bitch would never,  _ever_ get Neville.

When the curse finally finished, _that time,_ Alice could barely speak but she found it in herself to croak, "You won't find Neville or your daughter because..."  the rest was never heard as another and another crucio was fired. Bellatrix was angry.

Alice slowly slinked into oblivion. 

Later, really hours later. Aurors came and arrested the Lestranges who were found torturing the now insane and unreachable Longbottoms. They had been preparing for Harry Potter to come stay with them so they had dropped Neville off to stay with his grandmother.

With the Longbottoms gone Albus Dumbledore had no other option but to drop little Harry on the doorstep of the Dursleys on November 2nd as two different women cried for the loss of the child they could never hold again.

  


	2. Blood is thicker than water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter knows he is Harry Potter but he is being told otherwise. Apperently he is Ursa Aquarius Black-Lestrange... daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and her pratically non-existent husband who is Harry's father. Neville ends up in the same perdiciment by also apperently Scorpious Cygnus Malfoy twin of Draco Malfoy. They both find this out when they are 'kidnapped' when they run to get Sirius to safety. What will Harry do when there is a family willing to love him. What will he do when they expect him to be Ursa, a girl, when all he remembers is being a guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter. I have decided to do mild Dumbledore bashing and my inspiration for this story is back so the next chapter will either be on Friday or Saturday. Bye and I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

It had happened too quickly. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna had reached the room of prophecy's that Harry had a vision of, the one that housed a tortured Sirius Black in. But then they saw a silver orb with Harry's name on it.

The surprise had shaken them so significantly that they hadn't noticed _ the _ group of Death Eaters behind them, the Death Eaters who stunned all of them. Everyone including Harry. 

When Harry woke up he was laying on a feathered white couch. That was when he noticed Mrs. Malfoy watching him. His eyes opened wider when he noticed Neville sprawled on a different couch.

He tried to move but his legs wouldn't budge, his arms wouldn't raise and he couldn't even wiggle a finger. Harry wondered how much time had passed. What happened to his other friends?

"Don't,", the cold voice of Mrs. Malfoy seemed to reverberate around the room, "Sleep, the Anti-Glamour Potion will be finished by then,"

Harry wanted to protest, to stand up and shout he wouldn't sleep, however he fell asleep before he could even open his mouth.

* * *

 

When Harry woke up, he felt different.

He was still on the couch, on the other hand he could move now.

Neville wasn't on the couch anymore, in his place lay a blond boy who bore a striking resemblance to Draco Malfoy. Harry stood on shaky legs and took small steps to the other couch were the Malfoy-Look-Alike was.

While Harry was inspecting him. The boy opened his eyes to reveal pale blue irises which widened in fear when he saw Harry. He screamed and reached for a wand that was not really there.

"BELLATRIX LESTRANGE!" the boy shouted pointing an accusatory finger at Harry. 

"Bellatrix? LeStrange! Was this boy mental? 

"I'm not LeStrange! I'm Harry Potter! Who are you?" Harry screamed back.

The boy stopped screaming and titled his head and laughed, "You're _Harry Potter_ , sure and I am Albus Dumbledore,"

Harry paused grabbing a pillow from the couch, he aimed it at the boys head. "I'm not kidding. Who. Are. You." _she_ said raising the pillow high (Now that Harry thought back to it she should haven noticed her voice was higher than it was that morning)

The boy glanced up at the pillow and then to Harry's eyes but gulped and answered, "I'm Neville Longbottom, ma'am"

Ma'am? Even Dudley wasn't that stupid!

"Very funny I'm a _guy,"_ Harry snarled narrowing her eyes at 'Neville Longbottom'. 'Neville' glanced at her curiously.

"You are a ma'am, Potter," A voice spoke from the doorway. Harry and 'Neville' both spun around. 'Neville' slightly cowering and Harry with her pillow still raised.

It was Lucius Malfoy smirking at them both, "Haven't you noticed the changes at all?" 

Harry looked at himself fully for the first time since she woke up and gasped, she wasn't Harry anymore she was Harriet!

"You are not even a Potter, you are a LeStrange-," Malfoy paused

Harry's eyes widened a fraction more, she was supposed to be Harriet Lestrange as well? Now she knew it was a joke!

Lucius Malfoy continued, "Ursa Lestrange my niece," Malfoy got his wand and pointed at Harry, "Now stand still while I give you the memories of your first 8th months of living," A pure white jet of light burst from the wand at Harry and she was thrown into a wave of hazy memories.


	3. Memories of Another Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ursa and Scorpius (Neville) learn some of the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Do Not Own Harry Potter

The memories burst into her subconscious.

Normal things you wouldn’t normally remember echoed through her mind. She could remember  _ everything. _

She didn’t realize she had fallen on the couch until her kind-of seizure was over. 8 months of her life was just restored, and she was dizzy. Very dizzy.

The two other occupants of the room were staring at her. 

Uncle Lucius and Cousin Scorpius. 

“So… did it work,” her uncle asked cautiously.

“How do I know you didn’t just implant these memories in my head?” Ursa questioned breathing deeply and not looking at him.

Her uncle sighed, “Your mother really does love you, she was heartbroken when you were taken. I was upset as well.”

“You also wanted me to test the spell out so you could see if it worked before testing it on your son,”

Both her uncle and cousin stiffened before Scorpius (Neville) spoke.

“S-s-son?” He squeaked eyes wide

Lucius Malfoy frowned, “I suppose I shall have to explain it to you now.”

He sat down and guested Ursa to sit next to Scorpius, and as she sat she could see Scorpius's eyes dart to her from the corner of his eyes.

“When Ursa was 8 months old and both my sons were a month old, the Order of the Phoenix led a raid that took my niece and one of my son’s, we looked for a month's but it was impossible. Narcissa and I gave up, thankful that we at least had one of our sons, but Bella was mad with grief. Ursa was her only chance to have a child or an heir-”

Ursa felt a bit of pity in her heart, but she wondered how her ‘mother’ found them eventually.

“Eventually Bella’s search took her to Azkaban but when she was freed she continued her search-”

“Why do you think it was us then?” Scorpius interrupted quickly.

“To give Bellatrix a piece of mind, I did my own search and I found that Harry James Potter and Neville Frank Longbottom were born mere hours after my family was taken, born to Order members. Of course, we didn’t know which was which but now we know,”

A commotion was heard outside of the room, and the door ripped open revealing a woman Ursa knew all too well from the wanted posters.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ursa’s mother… 


	4. The Insanity of a Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix has her daughter now. So no one will ever take her away again. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the very long wait but my computer is broken and I currently have a 102.5 fever. Not to mention the fact that I was going to update last weekend but I left my notebook in locker. I hope I can be forgiven.

Bellatrix LeStrange looked every bit demented as she had on the wanted posters. But now mixed with that insanity, there was a deep affection in her eyes.

"M-my Ursa!" The woman cried as she flung herself at Harry... or was it Ursa now?

Lucius Malfoy rolled his eyes at the display, and seconds later Narcissa Malfoy waltzed in the room and addressed her husband.

"You know I couldn't have kept her away too long. Bella escaped me, she has been insane since she lost that child, remember?"

Azkaban certainly hadn't done Bellatrix any favors anyway judging by her limp hair and empty eyes. Though as Ursa/Harry sat there being hugged, very forcefully, from her 'mother' she knew that the amount of emotion that the woman showed was genuine.

Lucius had had enough, " Bella, have you forgotten that the child is still Potter! She tried to kill The Dark Lord many times!"

But Bellatrix only sobbed as she clung to Ursa. Cried. Murmured. "My baby... My baby!" Bellatrix said finally as a response. 

It was then that Harry (Who decided to stick with that name as it was more familiar.)noticed that Narcissa Malfoy could not stop looking at Scorpius (-Neville!) with something that looked like longing. No this was mental. Absolutely crazy!

Harry as Harry and a Potter and a boy and... Not this Ursa LeStrange who was kidnapped!

She felt sick. No _they_ were sick. Those Malfoy's and Lestrange. This could not be possible.

Bellatrix let go of Harry, smiling at her.

"You look just like me." The madwoman whispered.

That was true, Harry thought. She hadn't seen her face yet but the hair color was the same. 'Mother and daughter' also  had the same body type from what Ursa could see.

Bellatrix turned to... to... Neville, the name Scorpius continually crept into her head. 

"Scorpius!" Bellatrix cried. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Narcissa Malfoy frown. It was obvious that she was put out of having to greet her son before his aunt did. 

Neville responded instinctively, as though Bellatrix LeStrange had fired a curse, his hands covered his face as dropped into Fetal Position.

 _Remember Dumbledore's Army_ Ursa wanted to shout of him. But judging by their current company, it would not be appreciated.

There was a silence. A very awkward silence.

"You hurt my parents!" Neville ground out, closing his eyes tightly.

Bellatrix's face of joy turned into one of concern," I haven't hurt Cissy or Lucius, dear,"

Neville shook his head as if building up his courage, " N-no. F-frank and Alice                    L-longbottom."

A dangerous glint appeared in Bellatrix's eyes, Harry scooted away from her slowly.

Bellatrix walked over to Neville, as he sat up again only to shrink back when he noticed her advance to him. Narcissa opened her mouth to protest, but there was no need. 

Bellatrix put a comforting hand on Neville shoulder. Her voice turned soothing.

"Don't worry I won't let that blasted Order near you again." 

Neville shuddered.

"Bella-" Lucius warned.

Bellatrix turned to her brother-in-law her voice no longer soothing but cold.

"They. Are. Family." The woman turned back to Harry, smiling again.

"You need to rest, no doubt your whole day must have been dreadful!"

It had been. From seeing the vision of what had happened to Sirius to being kidnapped away from your kidnappers and having an identity crisis. But wait... SIRIUS! She can't sleep she had to find out what happened to her godfather.

"I'm fi-fi-fi-" Harry was interrupted by her own yawn.

Bellatrix led Harry to one of the couches which magically had a think blanket and a fluffy pillow. 

"Sleep Ursa... I'm sorry you have to sleep on a couch. We have to make sure you new bedrooms are perfect for you."

Harry--Ursa tried to protest, but she was must to exhausted. In the corner of her eyes, Ursa could see that Neville, no Scorpius, was going to sleep as well on the other couch. 

Narcissa Malfoy looked around alarmed, "Bella!" She warned.

Normally Ursa would have been wide awake on hearing the distressed note in her aunts voice. Especially when she heard "Hush Cissy. Sleep my little bear."

Her eyes closed with a snap.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Bellatrix and Sirius didn't have a fight in this universe, Sirius will live.


	5. The Truth of the Matter At Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petunia knew, because Lily still loved her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wonders of having an hour of computer time at school.

The red haired woman took careful consideration as she looked at both of the children.

"Do not lie to me again Ulric." She stated coldly as she looked at the slightly older child with dark hair. He looked down. 

"I'm sorry Grandmother, please forgive me," the boy replied in a monotone. The other child, the girl, giggled nastily as she smirked at her brother. 

"Silence Aithne!" The woman boomed finally having enough of her granddaughter. Aithne fell silent.

"Apologies Grandmother," she said. 

The Grandmother turned to Ulric, "Well?" she prompted. Her grandson looked up and stared directly into her eyes. 

"I did bring the broom inside. Though it was Aithne who decided to ride it." 

"I see." She looked at both of the children, "You are 16 and 14, are you not?" 

The children nodded, they were ashamed. That was good.

"Then why pray tell did you decide to break half of my most expensive china just to polish that broom when I will have guests over later!", she shouted, "Muggles! Who no doubt would have been wondering how the manor looks like a pigsty if I hadn't come in time!" 

The Grandmother schooled her expression. "I will no doubt be telling your parents of this. Just imagine if the muggles came in when Aithne was on the chandelier."

"I'm sorry Grandmother." the children chorused.

"Ajas!" She shouted looking away. There was a POP and a green elf in a tea cosy was there, "Please fix this mess," The woman sniffed. 

Ajas nodded, "Rights away Missus Selwyn!"

Not long after the House Elf had fixed the parlor, there was a knock on the door. Giving a glare to her grandchildren to act appropriately, the Madam Selwyn schooled her features to a pleasant expression.

As she opened the door, her guests made their way in. 

"It's so lovely too meet you Mrs. Dursley and you must be Mr. Dursleys son," She said barely keeping her nose from wrinkling.

"And it's lovely to meet you Madam Selwyn!" Mrs. Petunia Dursley smiled showing off her big teeth. Muggles, honestly.

"This is Dudley, yes, and he is shaping up to a wonderful young man just like his dear ol' dad!" Mr. Vernon Dursley laughed.

Madam Selwyn paused, there was something strange about these muggles. Not the weight issues, that was a whole different subject all together. But they smelled peculiar. Like they had recently been in contact with magic.

The Grandmother smiled, it was time to get out her  _special_ tea. 

"Wait just one second. I have this particular brand of tea that might be just _perfect_  for this evening. Aithne, please come I require your assistance."

The muggles didn't think twice about the implications, though they had started to brag about their son to Ulric. Poor boy.

When the two returned with the tea, Madam Selwyn poured some tea for her guests and some for her grandchildren, shooting a warning look at them both. The look clearly meant that they should not drink any of it.

The Grandmother waited until the Dursley's had drank a whole cup before she started questioning them.

"Where does Dudley attend school Petunia?"

The woman beamed, "He goes to Smelting's just like his father." the muggle answered, "Where does your grandson go?" 

Madam Selwyn smiled showing most of her teeth. She decided to go with what the muggleborn's parents called Hogwarts, "He goes to St. Anthony's for Gifted and Talented." 

Petunia Dursley's smile froze as her eyes grew aware, "My sister went there." she whispered faintly.

Mr. Dursley reared back. "What!" He looked at his hosts with wide eyes.

"Are you two close?" Madam Selwyn asked, it would explain the recent magical taint on them.

"No. She died nearly 15 years ago." Petunia Dursley awnsered dully.

"So she was talented?" Madam Selwyn prompted.

"She and her freak of an adoptive daughter!" Petunia shouted and then her eyes widened as she put a hand to her mouth as if that would help the truth from coming out.

"Who was your sister?" The Grandmother cajoled. It was someone important. She knew it had to be someone important.

"Lily Potter!" Petunia wailed trying to keep her mouth shut.

"Lily Potter had a son..." Madam Selwyn was confused. For her Veritasium always worked.

"NO NO NO! Lily told me! She always told me! There was no Harry Potter!" The woman shouted, tears streaming down her face.

Then suddenly the woman fell into a dead faint. 

Madam Selwyn smirked. Rita would want to hear this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not plan to update again but here we are. So yay.


	6. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius asks why.

It had been a week since the events that happened at the Ministry. A week since Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom had been seen.

Sirius felt like a terrible godfather. He  _was_ terrible godfather.

He should have found his godson by now, but there was no indication that Harry was still Harry. There was no doubt of why only Harry and Neville were taken. He knew that something like this would happen. He knew ever since he first met Harry. All those years ago.

"I'm sorry," a voice spoke. Sirius didn't have to turn around to know that it was the weathered old voice of Albus Dumbledore. Sirius didn't speak at first, just let his mouth twist into a smile.  

It wasn't Dumbledore's fault, Sirius knew that. Dumbledore hadn't even been in the school. He knew he couldn't blame any of the other children as well. Hermione Granger was still in a magically-induced coma, Ronald Weasley had been too scarred to speak a week ago, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood were protected by the Minor Law of '65 so that left Sirius himself. Well if you don't count the Toad of a woman.

"Did you read the Daily Prophet?" Sirius asked genuinely curious, "They know." 

Dumbledore's expression of indifference didn't change, "They do."

Sirius turned to his old headmaster, "Why." he stated looking the man in his eyes, "Why were they taken in the first place?"

Albus Dumbledore sighed and Sirius could see, finally see, that the man was truly 115 years old.

"I don't know the true contents of what happened, but I trust you remember the events of the 1980's?"

Sirius's stomach suddenly dropped as he remembered his cases. He remembered why he quit being an Auror. He remembered with frightening quality how he and his team found the missing children. It wasn't commonly known but Sirius Black did not have the stomach for certain things involving bodily functions, and he could not handle many of the missing children cases. He nodded at Dumbledore, feeling the urge to vomit.

At Sirius's nod, Albus Dumbledore continued. "Several of our number decided to take it upon themselves to raid many of the suspected house and search for the children, Frank Longbottom was part of that number. He and some others decided to search Malfoy Manor for children and they found some. The children were hidden and in the watch of house elves and the searchers assumed the worst and took the children-."

Sirius frowned, "I can't imagine the elves allowing the children to be taken."

The Headmaster sighed, "Frank informed me that the elves allowed them because they felt that the children would be happier away. Those children at the time were Ursa Lestrange and Scorpios Malfoy."

"And Draco Malfoy?" Sirius questioned, "Why only take those two and leave the other boy?" 

"As the Malfoys are more powerful than the Lestrange in the hierarchy, their heir had more protection. Mr. Draco Malfoy was protected by more powerful wards that not even the house elves could break through them." Albus Dumbledore answered. 

The story seemed to be taking a toll on the headmaster as a shadow settled over his face.

"Once realizing on who they took after closer inspection, Frank along with Alice Longbottom (Who had not been apart of the raid)came to me with both children. The date was July 30 in 1980. I was given a choice then, return the children. or carry out a prophecy. Two children were born as the seventh month died."

Sirius bit his lip, "I have more questions." He said staring straight into his old headmasters eyes.

"Ursa is Harry, but why did you turn her into a boy? And how did you rope James and Lily into this?"

"The questions correlate with each other,  I'm afraid. When I decided to complete the Prophecy I called the other couple that also fit the descrption. James and Lily Potter, young as they were, both had escaped Lord Voldemort three times as did Frank and Alice Longbottom. I had chosen for them to adopt the children as to which child would chose either of them. I hoped Scorpius Malfoy would chose James and Lily because I knew Lord Voldemort would chose what he believed to be the halfblooded child. Unfortunately Ursa chose James and Lily and I thought that to be a sign."

"A sign? A sign of what?" Sirius asked standing up.

"We turned Ursa into a boy so that she had a chance of surviving. We believed that she would be the one and we had to turn her into a boy for the Prophecy referrd to a boy."

"I see, it's interesting to see you suddenly go from an I to a we. It's also interesting that all of you did this in a whim. You turned a little girl to a boy and now she's a girl again. You know what that does to a person!"

"Mr. Black.-" Albus Dumbledore began.

"I have to go." Sirius interuppted.

"Mr. Black!" Album repeated with an underlying warning.

Sirius Black gave a grimace, "Relax Professor, I'm just going upstairs." He continued with a whisper, "That's all I'm good for anyway."

Albus frowned, "Sirius you haven't been-"

"Declared innocent?" Sirius finished, "I know, I remember. Don't worry Headmaster I understand."

Professor Albus Dumbledore didn' say anything for several minutes and Sirius decided to go. When he was at the doorway the professor suddenly spoke.

"It was for the greater good. You should understand." 

And that was all and Sirius felt all of the anger he had for the headmaster grow to it's tipping point, but he continued walking.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Do Not Own Harry Potter


End file.
